


SuperCat Week Day 3

by william0102



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, this is emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william0102/pseuds/william0102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's upset, Cat's a few sheets to the wind. There's crying and comfort. Sorta. If I write another piece I'll make it happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperCat Week Day 3

Kara flew over National City, intent on getting home and hiding from the world for as long as possible. The fight at Lord Technologies had been a draw. Non and his fellow Kryptonians escaped, and the DEO had rounded up the aliens that had been incapacitated. With Maxwell Lord refusing to talk to anyone about any of the technology, and what Non and his crew had been after, or who, there wasn’t anything she could do but go home. 

Of course, Alex had tried to convince her to return to the base, and in the middle of that verbal sparing match, a call had informed the agents that Astra had escaped. Kara flew faster, not wanting to think about how even if she could find her aunt and the rest of the aliens, that she couldn’t take them on. She didn’t believe that they wanted to save Earth, mostly because she didn’t trust Maxwell Lord, but she didn’t trust her aunt either. The woman had used her, their bond, to distract everyone from the break-in.

Every time she thought she knew her place in the world since taking on her alter ego of Supergirl, someone came along and brought her back to reality. She couldn’t even try to go after her aunt, they had already proven that they were several steps ahead of her. Kara felt her eyes watering, speeding up so that she was nearly hurtling past buildings, even though she hadn’t yet achieved a flying speed that made her tear up. 

Kara narrowly dodged the buildings in her path, uncaring if she brushed them. She already had bruises and cuts from fighting Non. Kara grimaced, her mind going back to Alex’s demands that she return to base, get back under the sun lamps while the DEO tracked down the remnants of her family and the rest of the aliens from Fort Roz. Everyone expected something of her. Alex wanted her to hide. Astra tried to recruit her and then used her. And that stupid program Alex had built refused to give her the one thing she wanted. But that hadn’t stopped it from taking away the one good thing she had left of her parents.

Even Winn had some notion of superior morality that she was supposed to uphold. Kara made it home on autopilot, carelessly landing on the ledge outside the large window to her apartment. She didn’t bother to check if anyone was watching, just opened the window, her mind spiraling back to how she had to figure what tech it was that Astra had been after, how her life would implode if Maxwell Lord knew what the crew had been after. Kara could imagine the man using the technology, and then naming her as a part of the group to destroy the machine and/or the world.

Kara slumped through her apartment, no longer beholden to act like some untouchable being for National City to look up to. Maxwell Lord would destroy her given the opportunity, physically and in the press. Flipping on the light to her tiny bathroom, Kara sighed. She didn’t have anyone in the media backing her any longer now that Cat Grant knew her secret identity, so she couldn’t even hope that CatCo could save her reputation if she couldn’t end things quickly with Astra.

Staring into her mirror, Kara frowned at the dried blood on her brow; Alex’s voice ringing in her head. There wasn’t much she could do about the bruises, sunrise was a few hours away, so dawn would take care of the physical pain. She found it hard to believe that it was only hours ago she had been fumbling for excuses with her boss, trying to protect her life from someone who had only supported her previously. Kara couldn’t believe that in the short amount of time that she had become Supergirl that nearly everyone in her life had turned on her in some way.

Kara started to wipe away some of the blood on her face with a washcloth, but only succeeded in re-opening the cuts. “Stupid.” Repeating the words as she wet the wash cloth, she tried to tell herself that Cat Grant would never ruin someone’s life. Supergirl was Cat’s “find”, the media mogul’s very own super hero, and normally she wouldn’t doubt her boss. Cat could use her secret though to propel the rest of the media past the fiasco of the hack. Cat had a child out there, somewhere, that the woman had been willing to give up CatCo for, so she couldn’t even trust the woman she had been slowly sharing pieces of her life with, the person who had been guiding her through learning how to become the very best possible version of herself.

Kara swiped at the cut on her brow, ignoring that the other cleaned cuts were already welling up with fresh blood. No, Cat Grant had a child that she felt deep guilt for, Cat would tell her story if it meant taking away any press from the estranged child. Kara stared at her reflection, thinking about how the woman had told her Adam was her age. Whatever Cat Grant felt for her as an assistant, a super hero, or just as a young woman that Cat thought she could possibly teach, that all paled when it came to the woman’s love for her children.

Tears shimmered in her eyes at the thought. How Cat Grant could give up everything for a child that she hadn’t seen in years, when her own aunt had manipulated her. Her parents hadn’t listened to Astra, had sent her in a spaceship to escape the very planet they had ruined. She had given up on wishing her world had changed when she was a teenager. She had thought she had made peace with losing her parents, but Astra and Cat had proven her wrong.

Staring at the cuts and bruises, Kara willed away her tears. Still the green and yellowing bruises made her immobile. She should try to convince Miss Grant that she wasn’t Supergirl, but she couldn’t look away from the pitiful rainbow on her skin. She had told Alex to call her if they needed Supergirl. All she had wanted though was to keep something that made sense, something that expressed her humanity since everyone wanted Supergirl, even if it would only be until sunrise.  
****

Cat enjoyed the cool breeze on her terrace, a glass of bourbon in her hand. She found herself incapable of working due to the night’s events. She had thought for a while that Kara was Supergirl, but she almost still can’t believe that Kara had let her see behind the metaphorical mask. She drank her bourbon and ignored the random thought that she hadn’t given Kara much of a choice. After having her life examined and discussed like fodder by her employees and the board, it had felt right to take back some control, to be in charge. To push back the memories she had drudged up telling Kara about Adam.

She couldn’t exactly remember how many glasses she had consumed. There had been the usual post workday glass, a celebratory one for figuring out Supergirl’s identity and confirming it, one for finally getting rid of that asshat of white male privilege. Not that it mattered how much she drank, she had written off the night once Kara had left her. Cat wasn’t disappointed that Kara hadn’t changed into that hideous costume and flown off from her balcony at CatCo. She wasn’t disappointed at the fear she had mistakenly convinced herself that she had glimpsed from her assistant’s eyes once the glasses had been tucked away.

Supergirl’s real identity would break the internet. She could have Kara’s name and her own on the tips of everyone’s tongue for weeks, always linked. She had told Kara that the young woman would always have a job with her, a place with her. Cat internally groaned and took a gulp of her drink, trying not to think that the last reason was why she had been so dogged when she had told Kara that she knew. At the time, she had thought she was doing a good job, not crowing about all the details she had figured out, that her attempt to try to tell Kara that she knew and understood why it needed to be a secret, like Adam, had actually turned into a ham-handed attempt mixed with her growing feelings for the girl. She had come off like some eager rookie on her first interview.

Cat reached for her glass again, although she ultimately left it on the table, not wanting to ruminate on the hurt feelings that she had given herself over to once she had put Carter to bed. Cat Grant didn’t do remorse. Or explain herself to assistants, even if they had super powers. Besides, if she drank anything more she might further devolve and text Kara like some excited schoolgirl. Cat shuddered at the idea of someone hacking her phone after a drunken night. A secret love child that she had abandoned would be nothing compared to desiring her assistant/Supergirl.

While contemplating the necessity of locking her phone with a new password, and the bourbon, the sound of something landing on the cement made Cat draw her gaze away from her terrace wall. There was the source of her alcohol infused thoughts, blue and red eyesore and actual eyes that sent a thrill through her chilled bones. Cat grabbed her glass and swiftly took another gulp before she could contemplate that lack of smile.

Kara stared at Cat, remaining silent when her boss gestured for her to sit down. She came here to protect her human life. Trying not to let herself hope that Cat would agree with her, Kara straightened up. “We need to talk about what you think you know.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, her pose authoritative, the one she will always deny that Alex used to give her when they were younger.

Cat allowed herself to audibly sigh, seeing that she was right. Kara was afraid. “You mean that I now know why you always manage to bring me hot coffee?” Cat poured herself a new glass, unsure of what to say. “Tell me, Kara, why are you so afraid of me knowing your alter ego? What would it benefit me to tell the world? I lose my assistant, everyone knows the truth and you will always be on call to solve everyone else’s problems. Does that sound like something that benefits me?”

Kara felt her lips trying to pull into a frown. The explanation hadn’t been one she had thought of, but she was also put out that it seemed like Cat only cared about how it affected Cat. Kara watched how Cat refused to look up at her, the media mogul running a finger over the curved glass. “It benefits you if someone finds out about Adam.”

Cat stiffened at the idea, the reminder of her past failures, not wanting to think about how Kara had expressed her own abandonment issues during that talk. “That’s right, your parents died on Krypton.” Cat nibbled her lip, still curious how Kara was younger than Superman. A slight shake of her head, and Cat pushed her glass away. There was no doubt that she had consumed more alcohol than acceptable to convince Kara that her secret was safe. “No one is going to get a story about Adam. I promise you that-”

“You can’t print anything. You can’t take Alex from me too.” Kara interrupted, feeling her heart stutter in her chest at the idea. She hoped Cat was drunk enough to ignore the slip up. “If you print that Kara Danvers is me, you will ruin her life. You wouldn’t do that, Ms. Grant. I don’t believe that you are capable of hurting innocent people.”

“Obviously part of you does, or you wouldn’t be here, Kara.” Cat stood up, trying to reclaim some control over the situation. Damnit she had said Kara, hadn’t she? “The sister. You know I made some calls, and everyone says she’s a scientist. Although from the phone call you received earlier, I bet she really works for that FBI agent that isn’t an FBI agent.”

Cat fought the urge to smile when Kara’s eyebrows raised because of her guess. “That isn’t my point however, my point is,” Cat stepped forward, too caught up in that damn excitement and a daze of bourbon, intent on seeing Kara’s reaction when she reassured the younger woman. “The point is that I wouldn’t use you.”

Kara swallowed a few times, aware that Cat was speaking, but all she could think about was when she had found out Alex’s real job with the DEO. The people who were supposed to love her, help her grow, her family, they all wanted something from her, to mold her. Alex wanted to protect her, but to the point of forgetting that she was a person with wants and needs, just like anyone else. Kara felt her lip trembling, her eyes watering at what would happen if she lost Alex. If she could only be Supergirl, no longer Kara Danvers, there would be no more sister, only Agent Danvers. No more friends, no normal job. She would lose everything again.

A large sob broke the silence, and Cat watched, dumbstruck as Kara started crying. Panic surpassed her entirely foolish feelings of pride at having thought simple words would reassure the younger woman. Cat floundered, opening and closing her mouth several times, as Kara sunk to the ground and continued to sob. Kara wasn’t Carter, she couldn’t rock a grown woman. “No. No, I comfort Carter. Stop crying this instant. Kara, don’t ruin my record of not having made you cry.”

Cat felt entirely useless as the super hero choked out her name before repeating the sister’s name again. Cat ignored the wave of sadness that washed over her at having screwed up the conversation again, and made her way over to Kara. She knelt down on the ground and wrapped her arms around Kara, sure that the girl’s sobbing covered up her disgusted quake at kneeling on the ground in her slacks that cost more than Kara made in a month. “I know you have superhearing, so I know you heard me when I said I won’t tell the world who you are.”

Kara hiccupped at the words, slowly trying to stop her tears. Her parents, Astra, Alex, the DEO, National City, everyone wanted her to play a role. “They all want something from me. The super hero, the good little sister, a warrior for Krypton. None of them ask what I want.” Kara clutched her boss, her arms going around the tiny waist. Any other time she would have been impressed with getting the words out, for expressing herself completely around the intimidating Cat Grant, but she couldn’t rid herself of the disappointment and loss that had taken over her life since Astra’s arrival. “Why don’t they realize that I can be hurt too- that I feel?”

Cat shushed Kara until the girl stopped repeating herself. She rocked Kara gently, unsure how it was even possible that she could move the girl of steel. “I care about what you want.” Cat cleared her throat in a futile attempt to forget about her own melancholy at her part in Kara’s breakdown. “You are all those things, and so much more, Kara. You are brave, smart, determined. Your sense of humor could use some work, and your fashion sense is horrid,”

Kara looked up at Cat, the criticism catching her off guard. Sniffling, she frowned, but didn’t attempt to remove Cat’s arms from around her. “You suck at the comforting thing.”

Cat rolled her eyes and pushed Kara’s head back to her chest. “You also don’t know when to be quiet. Be happy that I’m letting you cry on this blouse at all, Kiera.” 

“Please don’t.” Kara held onto Cat harder when the older woman stopped rocking her. She kept her head against the blue blouse, noticing the dark patches now. “Just please,” Kara let her words trail off, unsure if the request would make Cat pull away.

“As I was saying, you are brave and smart. Your determination is to be admired, and you exemplify the type of person I meant when I told Carter that nerds are cool.” When she felt Kara chuckle, Cat silently sighed, smug that she had managed to comfort her assistant. “You will figure the rest out with time, Kara.”

Kara let her lips curl up, pleased that Cat had used her name even though she had been unable to voice the desire. She mumbled her thanks into Cat’s collar, fearful that as the silence dragged on that the embrace would end each moment. The last thing she wanted was for the acceptance to be taken away, to have to play the super hero that Cat usually expected of Supergirl.

Cat waited for Kara to break away, but after a minute and no attempts to untangle them, she brought her hand up to Kara’s head and ran her fingers through sandy blonde strands that definitely hadn’t seen the inside of a salon ever. “Since I suck at this comforting thing, does that mean you don’t want a cup of hot cocoa when you’re up for it? I have it flown in from this little place called Knoop’s, nothing but the best for-” Cat bit her tongue to keep an admission that wouldn’t suit either of them at the moment. “Carter.”

Kara nodded her head, although she remained silent. She didn’t want to move. There weren’t any criminals or aliens to fight. No sister in sight, or Maxwell Lord to damage her reputation. She wanted to be Kara for however long Cat would allow. She shifted closer and shut her eyes as she adjusted her hold on the warm, slight body keeping her upright. Kara inhaled sharply, sure that she had felt the slightest pressure on the top of her head, but she knew she was mistaken because Cat’s cheek rested on the spot, fingers still stroking her hair. 

Cat let her mind drift, continuing her ministrations to keep Kara calm. The part of her mind that demanded answers was strangely quiet. Cat wrote it off to the alcohol, and not her guilt at having facilitated Kara’s tears. Her knees were becoming stiff, and she already wanted to curse her shoes and throw them over the balcony; however, Cat held Kara firmly. It didn’t matter that Kara had come to her out of fear, just that Kara trusted her enough to see her through this weak moment. She couldn’t help but think of how silly it was for her to hope that Kara wouldn’t leave until she had to wake Carter. Briefly pressing another kiss to the top of Kara’s head, Cat ignored the voice that sounded so much like her own that reminded her it was people like Kara that deserved hope, not her.  
****


End file.
